


Perfect

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: A small fic that describes a bit of the love relationship between Mac and Riley
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Perfect

About two and a half months ago, Mac and Riley finally got together as a couple, the relationship between them was so simple, beautiful, and fun.

They spend a lot of time together at home or elsewhere. One of the best things is that being two, you never know what will happen, especially with Mac.

In the mornings

In the morning, upon awakening, the first thing they would see would be each other's faces, or they would simply feel their warm bodies united in an embrace.

When Mac was the first to wake up, he approached her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips that made her smile, and if she was the first to wake up, he not only gave her a kiss, but also filled her face with kisses tender.

Some mornings were more fun and laughter because sometimes Mac would wake her with tickles that she hates, but Mac found it more fun. Sometimes she would wake him up by hitting him with a pillow, which always ended in a pillow fight and some mornings. It was like that, pure tranquility, they only stayed in bed and only stayed in the silence of the room.

Sometimes when she woke up in the morning, she would wake up alone to find that Mac was somewhere in the house working on something. It was never something he did for fun, it was more of a distraction to rid his brain of bad thoughts, he never forced him to talk to him about what he was thinking, but always after a few minutes he only told him what was going through his head, usually that happened after a bad mission or a nightmare at night, and sometimes they were just memories of what happened, but she was always there to give him her unconditional love and also a good bear hug.

And this is how he would sum up some of their mornings together.

Time to eat

At breakfast time they always made simple meals since none of them liked cooking very much. Their meals were common like pancakes, sandwiches, eggs, and other things. Most of the time when they had breakfast, they always ate in the kitchen or went to the bedroom and ate in bed.

When they had lunch, they almost always asked for food or went to eat. For lunch they would go to the table that was on the terrace. Many times Riley would steal pieces of food just for fun and because it bothered Mac a little, and she had a lot of fun.

At dinner time it was Riley who would prepare the food or just like at lunch they would only order food. When they had dinner, they would curl up on the couch and watch television. Sometimes they would talk about their day or their problems.

And so their meal times would be summed up.

When working

When they worked they were more professional since neither Matty nor Russ liked to be distracted from their work. When Riley finished his work, he would go to where he was and stay with him to help him finish his work. When Mac finished his work, he would go away. Working where Riley was and keeping her company didn't help her much since she didn't know much about technology like she did, but still, according to Riley, she liked that he was there.

Sometimes they spent it with Bozer, Sparky and Desi in the laboratory making jokes, conversations on some topics and, in some cases, when they had nothing better to do, they played in the laboratory although Matty had them totally prohibited.

And this is how you would summarize some of his work hours.

In misions

They didn't always send Mac and Riley on the same mission, but they always did their best to support each other. Being on the same mission, they always protect each other without any problem.

With a simple expression, Riley could know for sure what Mac was thinking or planning, it is something that Bozer called soulmate telepathy, to which Riley gave him a small smile.

Many times Mac panicked, but Riley was always there to reassure him and make him feel capable of doing anything.

At the end of a mission they always hugged, it was a routine they had taken after each mission. Knowing that they were safe, they always hugged each other, Mac kissed her head or forehead tenderly, and she leaned her head on her chest so she could hear the constant heartbeat.

And so I will summarize some of their missions.

The trust

They have always had an incredible trust since they met, but since they were together that trust grew stronger.

They had no problem talking about a particular topic. However, sometimes they left some things to themselves, but in the end they just ended up talking about them.

After finishing a bad mission, they would sit on the floor of the room in the dead of night to talk about something that had bothered them.

Many times these conversations end in tears because that is why they did it in the dark, so that neither of them saw the other's tears, they only knew they were doing it and gave each other a comforting hug nor kiss.

They never had and will never have a trust problem, always open something in them that allows them to say anything to each other no matter what.

And so a little of the trust between them would be summed up.

Loving intimacy

This was one of their favorite parts of their relationship, as long as they were together, they felt very comfortable with each other.

There was something special about every time he took her hand when they walked down the street and gave him a small smile that made their hearts melt.

When they were at home watching television on the couch, he always wrapped her in his arms.

It was something so sweet for Mac that she hugged him from behind while looking out over the city on the terrace.

It was something special that when he didn't want to talk about something, she stayed with him to make sure he was okay and that his simple presence and support made her heart and mind calm in a way she couldn't understand.

There is something that Riley finds cute that Mac kissed her on the cheek, and that makes her smile from ear to ear.

There's something special about the way Mac hugs her when she's scared of something and just relaxes her and reassures her.

There was something special about the way others asked Mac if she was his girlfriend, and he just answered "yes" with great pride.

They were the little love-filled things between them that felt so special and intimate.

And that's one way to sum up some of their intimate loving moments.

Sexual intimacy

This was another of his favorite things in their relationship, after a tiring day that was one of the ways to decompress everything.

She loves the way Mac kissed and touched her body so sweetly that made her feel in the clouds.

Mac thought Riley's kisses were intoxicating as once he tasted them, it was very difficult to stop them.

Sometimes it was Mac who started things with the intention of tempting her, which always worked. Sometimes he would stand behind her and kiss her neck, always at her tender point. Sometimes he would play with her before pushing and kissing her tentatively. Sometimes he just teased her by running his hands over her body.

Other times it was Riley who would start with something simple like running her fingers through his belt buckle or donning one of Mac's button-down shirts, and sometimes all it took to get him horny and aroused was talking about something scientific with a twist light of sensuality

After a mission, they would go home to shower almost always together, Mac pressed Riley against the shower wall while kissing her, and they ended up doing other things besides showering.

Sometimes they are just watching a movie on Riley's computer in bed, and when they get bored, they start kissing to do something more entertaining, and, truth be told, neither of them were bad at sex.

At the end of the night they would always end up panting, covered in sweat and completely exhausted, but at the end of the day they would always end up cuddling in bed lovingly.

And so a little of their sexual intimacy would be summed up.

Jealousy

Jealousy was not very frequent, but as in any relationship, it was always present.

Riley never considered herself a jealous woman, but she would be lying if she let the looks some women give Mac not make her a little jealous.

Mac was not that closed off and admitted that when he was jealous, once they were walking down the street together, a man was looking at Riley's butt more than Mac could bear, so Mac lowered one of his hands to Riley's butt and he squeezed it lightly like he was marking his territory, which earned him a dirty look from Riley, but in the end Mac apologized.

One thing Mac loves is showing his relationship with Riley to everyone, especially people who were interested in Riley.

Sometimes Riley acted a little jealous and a little territorial like when a woman was in the lab and made a weird hint to Mac before running her fingers up his chest. Riley realized all that had happened and decided to walk up to Mac and sit on his legs and kiss him passionately.

Neither of them had crossed the line out of jealousy, but like everything bad, it was always present.

And this is how their jealousy relationship is summarized a bit.

Games and laughter

Games and laughter cannot be absent in a relationship, they always had their juices before, but now that they live and are together, they are more frequent.

When they go to eat pizza, they usually play different types of games, but since they are games for children, they usually make bets to make things a little more fun.

When they're home from time to time, they joke with each other, neither of them get mad and things end in laughter nor water-soaked Mac following Riley around the house.

His games and jokes are very diverse and fun, although the jokes are not to the liking of others since on more than one occasion someone from the team has fallen for him.

And so he summed up the games and laughter of their relationship a bit.

Bedtime

Last but not least, it is bedtime, sleeping is more than simple, but for Mac and Riley with their work it is not that simple.

When they are in bed ready to sleep, it is when insomnia appears, this affects Mac more than Riley.

Several times Riley has noticed that Mac does not sleep very well, and it is thanks to nightmares. Over time she realized that for fear of having a nightmare, Mac did not sleep much. When Riley found out what was happening, she helped him to understand that he should not fear because she would always be by his side to help him overcome any nightmare.

Mac also realized that Riley had practical memories about prison and some past missions, he was there for her too, he held her and let her cry for a while.

And so a little bedtime would be summed up.

Mac and Riley never put in enough words to describe their relationship, but if they had to choose just one word, it would be "perfect."

End ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I hope you liked it


End file.
